


Let Your Heart Be Light

by sniperct



Series: Turn the Page [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1970s, Also guest starring Benjamin Sisko, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna and others are there, Background Relationships, Christmas Party, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Light and Love 2020, Short-Hair Elsa, Singing, just no speaking roles this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Christmas, 1979Tiana has brought Elsa into her little family, and Elsa shares a tradition of her own.
Relationships: Elsa/Tiana (Disney)
Series: Turn the Page [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056935
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**December 23, 1979**

Tiana sat in her favorite booth, chin on her hands, her eyes focused entirely on Elsa up on the stage. Red looked good on her, her little santa dress very cute and a whole lot of sexy. Elsa swayed to the music as she sang, her voice carrying through the restaurant.

They were closed for the night, the only ones present friends and family, and most of those were dancing in the center of the dining room. There was Charlotte of course, her head tucked up under Anna’s chin, and right next to them danced Louis, Evangeline and Ray, while Benny danced with his new girl Kassie a little off to the right. Damn near every week she got to spend with the family she’d built here and she loved it, but there was something special about the Christmas party. 

“I love the way you look at her.”

“Hmm?” Tiana shook herself out of her reverie, glancing across the booth at Benny’s son, “What do you mean, Jake?”

“Like she’s made of sugar and angel wings.”

“Mm,” Tiana agreed, meeting Elsa’s eyes as she got the impression her girlfriend thought the same of her. “But she’s got a little _spice_ to her too.” 

How Elsa could pull off the leather and her motorcycle on one night and turn into a slinky lounge singer the next was something Tiana endlessly wondered about and yet didn’t particularly mind. When they’d met, Elsa’s hair had been shoulder length, but she’d cut it recently into something pixie-like and every time Tiana caught a glimpse of her she felt out of breath.

“Feels good to be in love, doesn’t it,” Jake said.

“Oh, you’ll get there.” Tiana grinned at him over her hot chocolate, “Sometimes it comes from unexpected places.”

“Yeah,” He replied, smiling back. “I guess it does.”

Elsa finished her song, stepping down off the stage and weaving her way through their dancing friends and over to Tiana. Jake clicked his tongue and gave them finger guns before he slid out of the booth to give them some privacy, and Elsa slipped in next to her. “This is really nice. Do you guys do this every year?”

“Every December 23rd, since I bought this place. It was Naveen’s idea originally, and …” Tiana shrugged, not really willing to dwell on her sorrow at his loss today. She’d moved on, yes, but it was still hard sometimes.

“It’s a nice tradition.”

“Not the only one. On Christmas Benny and I cook up meals and hand them out to those in need.” Elsa stared at her like _she_ had the angel wings, like she was something magnificent. Tiana was pretty sure she’d never get tired of being looked at like that.

“You’re _amazing_.” Elsa shook her head, “How can I help?”

“Help me get everything delivered and that’ll be enough.”

Elsa smiled, “Don’t want a foot rub after all that?”

Laughing, Tiana leaned her head on Elsa’s shoulder and snuggled in close, “That’s something I wouldn’t say no to, baby.”

She kissed the top of her head, “Since we’re talking about Christmas traditions, there’s one I remember from when I was little. Before things got so bad with my family.”

“Good memories?” Tiana asked.

“Yes. At least, I think we could make new ones, together.”

Tiana gazed into Elsa’s baby blue eyes, “Tell me all about it, Sugar.”

Elsa flushed, then cleared her throat. “Every year, we’d buy ornaments as a family. One per person to put on the tree. The idea was that as we got older, the memories on the tree would grow, and eventually when we moved out we’d have enough to start our own tree.”

Her eyes flicked over to Anna before she looked back at Tiana, “I don’t know what happened to mine, I’m sure Anna’s has hers in storage somewhere but…”

“You want to … share this tradition with me?” Tiana’s voice caught in her throat. It sounded like a _beautiful_ tradition.

“Yes! And with the others, too. You’ve all become family to me and I want to build memories with all of you.”

“Baby, you already got Ray and Evangeline in love with you.” Tiana cupped Elsa’s face and laughed, “I _love_ this idea and I’m sure they all will too. We can even go out tomorrow, there’s this nice shop in town.”

Elsa leaned her forehead against Tiana’s, “I love you. I think I’m going to have to pick out an angel this year, because you’ve been one.”

“You’re gonna make me cry and if I start crying Charlotte’s gonna and no one needs that.” Tiana swatted at Elsa’s arm, but Elsa drew her into a long, loving kiss. She giggled a little as she ran her fingers through golden pixie hair, and pulled away for air after another long moment, “I love you too.”

Elsa seemed to become lost in Tiana’s eyes, searching them, drinking them and drowning in them, which only made Tiana’s heart race. Here in this booth with their friends unable to see them, Elsa had let her guard down and Tiana could see all the warmth and love and admiration within her, as well as the vulnerability of being seen. She eventually looked away and cleared her throat, “Mmm I think I should get back up there and do at least one more song, any requests?”

“Finish with Let it Snow,” Tiana said.

“Okay, but before that, I want to sing something a little romantic for you.”

Tiana found herself flushing, “Yeah?”

Elsa nodded, taking Tiana’s hand to kiss it before she climbed out of the booth and made her way back to the stage. Tiana chewed her lip, reminded that her girlfriend had legs for days, before shaking herself out of it.

She met Elsa’s eyes as Elsa started to sing, “Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ornament tradition shamelessly stolen from that of my in-laws that I've adopted


End file.
